Truth or Dare with a Twist?
by August1999
Summary: The PJO characters play Truth or Dare...yet again, but this time there's a twist? I do not own the image.
1. The Game Begins

Percy P. O. V

Hey Annabeth you ready? I called as I opened the door to her room, cabin leaders had their own rooms, and I saw her in only a tank and panties. I could feel my cheeks heat up as I apologized and stuttered I'd wait outside. Oh my gods. If the way I was already thinking about Annabeth wasn't bad enough this was like torture. I tried to calm the strain in my jeans and knocked on the door five minutes later. She called out  
"I'm coming Percy let me just get a shirt on!" I blushed and waited for another minute. When she walked out it was like I was drowning, which is impossible for me. She was wearing an old shirt of mine with shorts going about mid-thigh. And her princess curls were out of their usual ponytail and flowing down her back, her face had only a small bit of eyeliner and some mascara, completely Annabeth like, just the way I like it.

I didn't notice I was drooling until she slapped me on the arm blushing; I looked at her and winked then ran with my face crimson with what I had just done. She chased after me and finally caught up jumping on my back kissing my cheek. I leaned in for a kiss and she leaned in and brushed her lips against mine then jumped off my back and ran towards the new cabins. I can't believe she teased me like that; she was so going to get it.

When we got to the new guest cabins the usual people were there Conner, who was lip locking with someone I assumed was a Aphrodite girl, Travis who was being chased by a very angry and wet Katie Gardner I assumed it was by Travis' doing, Nico, who was in an argument with another Zeus girl, Jess, Malcolm who was talking to Chelsea, a new Aphrodite girl. I walked in right after Annabeth and I saw everyone stop and look expectantly at us. I was confused and I could almost see the gears turning in Annabeth's head trying to figure out what was happening. Travis stopped running and smirked saying

"Finally the love birds arrive..." He was cut off by Annabeth's signature glare

"... Stop glaring Annie we have to start the game then you can kill me"

She sent him another glare most likely for calling her "Annie" she hated that nickname.  
Travis and Conner pulled out the Cokes from a side cabinet and then a more unlikely bottle of Vodka. We were going to play truth or dare I guess. Why else would we have the Vodka?

"Ok I start" exclaimed Conner before continuing "Katie Truth or Dare?" I guess she has wanted to be courageous and pick 'Dare' that was a bad idea.

"Hmmm" he said rubbing his chin like he had a beard.

"I dare you to go and kiss Travis" She denied in a split second, but I could tell that she liked him by the pink hue coloring her face, as she gulped down the Vodka Conner had just handed her. Travis sighed but under his breath. After that it was Katie's turn and she turned to... Me

"Percy, truth or dare"

* * *

"Ummm truth" I replied not wanting to get the bad end of one of her dares. She may seem all goody-goody but she had a badass side which was awoken by Truth or Dare.

"Trying to play it safe I see" she smirked; I honestly don't know how she pulls of being a goody-goody. I would probably think of her as a Hermes kid by the way she acts when she's not around her siblings.

"Seaweed brain!" Annabeth yelled snapping me out of my little bit of thinking.

"What?" I asked

"Answer" Katie said

"Ummm what was the question again?"

"Oh wow you zoned out for my whole mini speech. Ok my question was 'how far have you gone?'"  
My voice seemed to have gone and my cheeks colored and Annabeth seemed to have done this as well but wasn't as bright because she probably already heard the question. I was about to accept a shot but then I remembered how easily drunk I can get.

"Ummm we've only done some heavy making out" I said mine and Annabeth's cheeks flushing. Travis winked at Annabeth and I had to hold he back from gutting him like a fish. I turned to Travis and asked

"Truth or Dare"

"Dare" he replied and then it was my turn to smirk.

"I dare you to go and make out with Katie in the closet" as he gestured to Conner to pour him a shot I said

"What?" "Travis STOLL is backing down from a dare?" He looked up appalled like someone had just killed his mom. He replied

"I do NOT back down from a dare!"

"Then go make out with Katie in the closet" I said gesturing to the closet yet again.

"Fine" he replied grabbing Katie She tried to kick him and punch him but he was too strong. After the closet door closed I told Conner to lock the door. We all leaned to the door wanting to hear their little exchange. We could clearly make out two voices

"Travis. Stop. I don't want to get my first kiss like this"

"Oh" he said with disappointment dripping from his voice. Annabeth told us to go sit down because she was reaching for the door but then stopped.

"Katie"

"Yea Travis?"

Then there was silence until we heard someone being slammed against the back of the door and jumped back. No one eliciting a sound out of fear of them finding out we were eavesdropping. Conner came to the door unlocked it and we opened the door to a KISSING Katie and Travis. Her hands were in his hair and he had his hands on her waist. After about a minute or two or great blackmail footage, which Conner now had, Nico cleared his throat. The couple broke apart both breathless from all the kissing. Katie flushed an even deeper shade of red if it was even possible and Travis smirked. The Aphrodite girl was practically hyperventilating saying something which sounded like "Tratie".


	2. Awkward Kisses

**Hey guys I just wanted to thank you guys for reviewing: **fellsworth99, Belgrath, VidiaPhoenix, Guest

**Also, this story's only a two-shot but I am writing a Percy Jackson fic with OC's so if you like my writing I would appreciate it if you gave it a chance. I realized I forgot the horrid Disclaimer soo here it is *groans***

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or any of the other characters...yet (evil laugh...chokes...laughs again)**

* * *

Annabeth's P.O.V

After more people came and about a million rounds of Truth it Dare which included: a stripping Connor, something I definitely don't want to relive, Nico kissing the Zeus girl and Percy getting all of our embarrassing secrets told to the world. I swear sometimes I really could kill him and that seaweed brain of his. Once Conner and Travis decided they had enough footage to black mail us all for eons Conner announced we would play another game. They had called it 'the Stolls' awesome matching and pairing game!' I called it idiots gone wild. The game was quite simple the first person picked would be matched up with another cabin and either kiss a person from that cabin or take of a piece of clothing, damn I knew I should have with my bangles, when I heard the Stolls got Vodka I assumed we weren't gonna play this way. Those idiots better not pair Percy with anyone else. Conner announced he was going first. I was calculating in my head how hard to punch them if they paired Percy with someone else when I heard him say

"Poseidon and..." I waited and I heard every girl suck in their breath hoping it was them. Ugh why did he have to be so cute with his black unruly hair, sea green eyes which shine so bright when he's happy, turn dark when someone mentions an old friend, or the twinkle they get when he's thought if something. Finally Conner said smirking

"Demeter" I could see Travis' cheeks heat up but not with embarrassment. I think it was jealousy. It was kinda cute. I wonder if my seaweed brain would ever do that. In the time I was day dreaming I saw that the Demeter girls had picked Katie's sister, Miranda, I liked her but if she dares to kiss my man I will hunt her down. Percy turned red and so did she. I knew she liked someone I just didn't know who. It was on the tip of my tongue. Just imagine being an Athena kid not knowing something. Percy declined and took of his camp half-blood shirt; while Miranda took off a hair tie.

Ughh why did he have to take of his shirt his chest just looks so heavenly from the tan he got from being on the beach so much and the 6-pack he has from fighting monsters for the past 7 years. I swear I was gonna jump him there and then and kiss him with all my might but I was cut short by Jess, the Zeus girl, hitting me on the arm. She and I had become good friends ever since Thalia left for the hunt I've been hanging out with her more. She and Thalia have a lot of similarities but she's a bit more girly than Thalia. I would have pulled my knife but I realized where I was. I asked

"What happened?"

"Oh you zoned out after Percy here took off his shirt" she said

I immediately blushed. I was Annabeth Chase. I never used to do these things but that was until this seaweed brain came along. She said

"It's Percy's turn I wonder what he'll do." I looked back up and saw Percy thinking trying to figure out the best thing for revenge.

"Demeter and...Apollo" I saw Travis suck in a breath. Everyone knew a certain Demeter girl had once had a crush on a certain Apollo guy. It was a pretty clever pick. I guess I'm finally rubbing off on him. The girls picked Katie and Travis was practically boiling over now but that was t it the Apollo guys had picked a new guys named Jack. Everyone had loved him. Even with me dating Percy I had to admit he was cute. Travis' fave was so red Connor took out his camera for a picture. Katie looked around and I'm pretty sure she didn't feel like taking off her shirt so she walked up to him and kissed him. I think Travis passed out from anger and Percy was cracking up. He then said to Travis and Connor

"That's what you get for messing with my Wise Girl" wow I guess I was an open book with jealously. He then turned to Conner, who was still laughing, and said

"Oh don't worry I have something planned for you too"

Connors laughing stop and he was dead serious

"You wouldn't"

"Try me?"

Percy was SO cute like this. I swear I might jump on him right now. Everyone was silent now and Connor broke it by saying

"Let's continue. It's Katie's turn"

"Hmmmm I say Athena and Poseidon"

I put a mental note in my mind to thank her later. I went up to seaweed brain who smirking and he wiggled his eyebrows. I tried to stifle a giggle but it didn't really work. I heard everyone gasp. I don't giggle. Malcolm said

"Who are you and what have you done to my sister"

I laughed at that and turned back to my seaweed brain. He leaned in and when I could feel his breath tickling my lips he said

"I love you Wise Girl" I couldn't help the grin which spread on my face. Of course he would tell me he loves me for the first time with a group of people present but only loud enough for me to hear it. I couldn't help it anymore. I crushed my lips to his and he stood shocked for a second and then returned the kiss. We were like that for a couple of minutes until I realized that we weren't alone. When I pulled away from him he pouted and then I said

"Love you too Seaweed Brain"

I was cut off by Connor's voice

"This is my lucky day 2 new blackmail tapes!" I narrowed my eyes and he took of sprinting. Instead of going to get that tape like I would have done I walked back to Percy and gave him a peck on his lips he smiled at me and I just couldn't help but smile back.


	3. The Blackmail

**Hey guys I'm back! I was planning on making this story just a two-shot but I decided to continue it. I was I bit disappointed with the amount of reviews. Only two? Well I guess it was enough but if I get at least 7 review for this chapter I will be suppppppper happy. **

**This chapter is about what Travis and Conner make Annabeth and Percy do in exchange for the tape of them making-out. Shout out to ****_allen r. _****for making me seriously think about this. And now after a suuuuper long authors note here's the story**

* * *

Annabeth P.O.V

I guess Conner wasn't kidding when he said he was going to use those tapes for blackmail. The day after Travis and Katie were running around pantsing people. It made no sense to Percy who was just scratching his head, he was soo oblivious sometimes. It was cute though until he got pants too and it wasn't a good thing either considering that he had chosen to wear Carebear boxers today.

I think the worst was Clarisse because she was just walking out of the showers when Travis pulled down her shorts and I'm not even gonna describe the scene because it may cause me to vomit. Anyways lets just say there is a chance Travis may never have children.

So today when I woke up with a post-it note on my head saying "Meet at the docks -Seaweed Brain" I wasn't sure whether to be suspicious or touched. I decided to let my Athenian instincts take over. I looked around the room for any sign that it may have been Percy. There were no knocked over objects, no mud prints and most of all everything looked like nothing even touched it.

This had to be the Stolls. I know that Percy would have come and messed everything up or at least given me a kiss. The Stolls were skilled pranksters therefore having the ability to leave no trace, plus they were sons of _Hermes _for Zeus' sake. I figured it must have been somewhat important for them to leave a note which is ironic considering their dad is the god of messages. I decided to go prepared so I grabbed my knife and headed out to the docks.

Once I got there I was greeted with an image of me and Percy making out and if you want to know how bad it was it looked like we were eating each others faces off. I reached to get rid of it and it pulled away from me. From behind a bush the two Stolls approached. "_Oh the joy" _I said mentally.

"Annabeth, I see you have seen our newest footage" said Travis

"Stoll I swear if you do not give me that footage I will seriously kill you" Just as he was about to reply Percy stumbled out from the pathway and made his way towards me.

"Wise Girl. What is going on?" he whispered

"Ahhhh it is nice of you to join us Percy" said Conner

"We have something for you to do" sad Travis. Then I realized that they were trying to blackmail us. Travis and Conner Stoll were gonna try and outsmart _me? I am Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena and they are trying to out smart ME? _Just to mess with them i said

"I don't really care about it anymore. People at camp have seen us kiss a whole bunch of times" Conner and Travis' smirks fell. They weren't planning on me just letting it go. Percy was beside me still trying to wake up as I pulled him towards the pathway.

"Wait" yelled Conner

I smirked, they must have been desperate. "What?" I said trying to sound exasperated.

"Well... you see..." he started

"Yes?" I said cutting him off

"I...I...kinda like this girl..."

"And?..." I said getting kinda bored

"She'sfromyourcabin" He blurted out

"What?"

"She's...From...Your...Cabin" he said ready to shield himself from anything I might hurt him with

Percy who had finally woken up had simply heard that.

"Wait what?" He said while Travis was red in the face from laughing so hard

"I kinda like one of your siblings..." he said again

I turned to him my eyes in slits but still softened at the mention of my siblings

"Which one?" He gulped before answering

"Jessica" I was kind of upset because I knew that Jessica had a "slight" crush on him even though she always claimed she didn't.

My eyes must have widened in surprise and I looked over at Percy and he was perfectly NONCHALANT?

"Did you know about this?" I asked

"Yea" he replied "I got Conner to tell me in a game of Truth"

I wasn't sure how to feel but he seemed genuine enough

"Conner.. I know about your reputation so if you even think about hurting her I will personally hunt you down and strangle you."

After I said that I began to walk away until I heard Travis

"Annabeth you didn't get my request" he said waving the disk with the video on it. Dammit I thought I was done.

"Okay what do you want?" I asked.

Then he replied...

* * *

**Haha cliffy I'm sooo evil well it's 1:19 in the morning and I am ready to pass out sooo Bye guys!**


	4. A Plan Worthy of AthenaDuh

**Hey guys you don't know how long it took me to get the bold on this thing to work. This is pretty much a short filler chapter, leading up to the soon to be written awesome next chapter. Can we get 5 reviews? So here's the chapter**

* * *

Annabeth P.O.V

Once Travis told me what I needed to do, and I searched their cabin for any copy of mine and Percy's make out then proceeded to burn the copy they had. I headed to my cabin and the Demeter one. I grabbed Jess from my cabin and Katie from hers, then headed to the beach. There was this little meadow a couple of campers knew. I sat them down and told them  
"What I'm about to tell you guys is going to explain why I grabbed you guys. And Katie i know you're mad already. Sooo it's time for a bit of sweet revenge." What? I'm not Athena's favorite child for nothing, I always have a plan. I explained to Katie and Jess about how Conner and Travis threatened to post an embarrassing video of me and Percy. I didn't go into detail. Jess was furious that someone would try to mess with me, I guess it runs in Athena's blood. So when I told Katie about how Travis wanted me to console her for what ever he did, she was pretty mad that he wouldn't come on his own. While they were talking about creative ways to torture them, I was one step ahead. I had a plan that would mess with them psychologically.

"Guys I have a plan" I said with a mischievous twinkle in my eye. I told them my plan and Katie was grinning so wide I thought her smile would fall off her face. Jess was confused. Gods how does she not know Conner likes her. Well I guess I shouldn't judge considering I didn't know Percy liked me. I guess its and child of Athena thing, missing the obvious. *thunder* Sorry Mom! She asked me  
"Anna what do I have to do with this?"  
"Oh yea I forgot, Conner has a crush on you"  
"WHAT?" She screamed  
"Yea...it was obvious and thanks for making me blow an ear drum"  
"Sorry Anna, I'm just shocked. How come that IDIOT'S never told me. We could have been together a million years ago, he's always actions cocky around other girls why not me?" She ranted  
"It's because he really has feelings for you" Katie replied causing Jess to grin  
"So now that that's been cleared up. Let me tell you your part Jess" After I told them all the plans, which would start tomorrow I said  
"Let the revenge begin"

* * *

**I warned you it was short. I'll probably have the next chapter up by the end of the week. **

**Thanks to: Lady Kid,allen r,bukwrm7,SkyeSilver1011,lil Miss Mysterious,and Guest for reviewing**


	5. Chapter 5 AN:SORRY

**Hey guys I'm sorry if you were expecting a chapter. I type my chapters on my iPod and i had almost finished when it just deleted! I swear I was like ready to cry because I worked really hard on it for you guys, so the next chapter might take a bit longer for me to remember my train of thought for that chapter. Sorry again, and the next chapter will be up soon.**


	6. Jealousy and James

Jess P.O.V

When Annabeth told me I need to make Conner jealous I was a bit insecure. How could I make him jealous? He's so handsome and could get anyone at camp. I doubt he would even give me a second look. No! Jess stop it Katie and Annabeth said he had a crush in you they wouldn't lie to you.

She really is cruel when it comes to revenge. I remember once Travis and Conner tried to get Percy up on a tree (Zeus would have zapped him to dust) and when Annabeth found out she set traps for them in every possible place. They were on their toes the entire month after.

Remind me never to get on her bad side.

So for Annabeth's plan I was gonna ask my friend James. He's like my best friend and he's a son of Apollo with means he'll make Conner super jealous. We dated once but realized it never clicked, we're still best friends. He is the one person who I tell everything to. I think he was the first who noticed about my crush on Conner. I swear to the gods I almost thought he was a son of Aphrodite after the squeal he let out when i told him.  
Yet,Conner still gets jealous. Finally I understand why he would always get mad when I hung out with James.

I didn't realize I've been walking for so long. My feet just walked me over to the arena where archery was. I walked in and saw a whole bunch of random campers. Percy was attempting to shoot an arrow but ended up almost shooting Grover. Annabeth was next to him facepalming, then sending me a knowing wink. Finally I saw my best friend.

"Hiiiiiiiii James..."

"What did u do,what do you want, or who do I have to deal with, Jess?"

"Why do you always assume I need something?" I retorted.

He raised his eyebrows. Ugh why did he have to know me so well.

"Ok so I found out..."

* * *

"So basically you're gonna use me to get your man?"

"James!" I scolded "not so loud and he's not my MAN"

"So if I told one of my siblings that Conner loved them and they dated him you would feel nothing." Now it was just time to punch him, so I did.

"Ow no need to make it physical" he said wiggling his eyebrows suggestively at the last word. I shoved him and he laughed. We talked for a bit until he said

"Yea"

"Yea what?" I said

"Yea I'll let you use me to get your man" he said smirking

"Ugh are you serious! I thought we went over this. I'm not using you I'm simply...borrowing you." Yea that's the word.  
He raised his eyebrows. And I gave in

"Ugh fine I'm using you happy?!" I said smiling but shooting him a fake glare. All of a sudden he pulled me into a hug. I was about to shove him off until he whispered in my ear

"Conner just walked in and he looked your way" Wow James was more alert than I was for once,thank the gods. I relaxed into the hug but pulled away to give him a kiss on the cheek. Behind me I heard Conner fume and I smirked. James walks off and I yell

"Ill see you tonight!" Way to go Jess! You totally just got that off the top of your head.

I turn around and act like I didn't know Conner was watching. I walk over to him. And ask  
"Conner why is your arrow broken and in the ground?"

"Ohh umm I guess I didn't notice because of my huge muscles." I would have chuckled at his failed flirting but I just looked at him and said

"You know I have a boyfriend right?" His jaw clenched.

"Umm yea I thought you guys were just friends."

"Yea me too. But when he told me I was so happy that he could tell me about his feelings."

Conner's shoulders slumped and I wished more than anything to just jump him and never let him have that sad smile on his face again. But, I restrained myself to keep from looking like a fool. When he didn't say anything in reply I turned only to hear him call me back. I silently prayed to my mom and Aphrodite to have him reveal him feelings because I don't want to go through torturing him internally.

"Yea Conner?" He came dangerously close to the point where I could feel his breath on my lips. He turned and kissed me on the cheek then walked away.

Ugh why are guys so confusing. And the say gorls are the complicated ones, they should NOT be talking. Did the small kiss mean he was giving up, beacuse if it did screw Annabeth's revenge, I will get him. But wait it could mean that hes trying to tell me how he feels. I must be overthinking this. I don't know. I honestly don't know at this pont. I guess I should continue my plan, its bound to make him crack eventually

* * *

Conner P.O.V

How could she be dating him?! I thought she already dated him. As if that wasn't bad enough. Gods I realy don't know. How am I supposed to get her to like me. I stormed into the cabin only to see Travis sitting there.

"Hey bro what's bothering you?"

"Nothing" I lied

"Dude I know somethings wrong, you can't lie to me. I'm your bro godly and mortally."

"..."

"Fine don't tell me anything!" he said I didn't respond, and then he got a knowing smirk.

"It's Jess isn't it?" I grunted, why did he know me so well

"So I was right. What happened now?"

"She's going out with James" I said his name so coldly, I swear I heard my brother shiver. When he motioned for me to continue

"I mean HOW COULD SHE DO THIS TO ME DOES SHE NOT KNOW THAT I LIKE HER AT ALL?"

"Dude you never gave her any hints that you liked her. You just flirt so she thinks that you're just hitting on her like any other girl at camp"

"But she's not any other girl she's Jess as in MY Jess."

"Did you just say your girl?"

"Ummmm no" I said, hoping he would forget.

"Yes you did, I heard you!"

"Dude just drop it" I plead

"Fine but you better tell her how you feel, Best Friends always come together when they're dating, just look at Percy and Annabeth" he said,. Why does he always have to be right?

"Fine I'll tell her tomorrow or something"

"Wait, you better not be messing with her or anything because she's actually really nice, and I know how you are with girls."

"What?! No! I would never do anything to hurt her, I like her...A LOT"

"Ok good" he said

Little did Conner know James was right behind Hermes' cabin, giving him his silent approval.


	7. Breakthrough

**Hey Guys I'm back from the dead. I'm sorry I took a month to update. I went over-seas for about a little more than a week, then my principal tells me that the yearbook (which I pretty much was making all by myself) was due in a day, then I had to do my Science Fair project in about 2 days. So I had valid excuses but now I'm Back! **

**Thanks to: Walking Horse Girl 21, tissue729, candyrox8, MaraudersKnight, duckygiraffe, AmianNatan4ever, lostandmisplaced (OMG I was fangirling a lot when you reviewed, I love your stories) and Guest for reviewing. Oh and I was super happy with the number of reviews can I maybe get 10 this time? And as a reply to the guest under the name of "daughterofhades" I just picked a random name for that character so sorry if I stole from you. I keep forgetting the disclaimer soooo**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: I definitely am not a guy in his 40s who lives in Texas...**

**Travis: That wasn't a real disclaimer**

**Me: Shut up Travis shouldn't you be running from Katie or something**

**Katie: STOLL!**

**Travis: Gotta go**

**Me: *sighs* they truly are meant to be, I do not own PJO as much as I wish I did**

* * *

****Katie POV

Annabeth really must like revenge, either that or she's been spending too much time with Nemesis Cabin. I can't believe Travis didn't have the guts to just apologize. Did I really mean that little to him. As much as I want to help Annabeth and kill Travis it really hurt me to know that he couldn't just apologize. Him and his stupid ego gods it's probably bigger than the list of guys Aphrodite's slept with. *thunders* Sorry!

My revenge really was simple plus it would show me if I meant something to Travis or if I was just another one of his flings. I'm really hoping he reacts how I want him to. I walked over to Hermes Cabin after I got dressed in my usual attire adding a bit of mascara today too. When I got there I knocked on the door and waited going over what I was gonna say. I was happy that Travis was the one who answered. He on the other hand looked a bit worried.

I guess he wasn't sure if Annabeth had "consoled" me.

"Hey Travis" I said trying to keep my voice upbeat but still show that I wanted to talk

"Hey Katie..." he said while looking around as if anticipating an attack or something

"Can we go for a walk and talk?" I said going down to business

"Umm sure" he replied before sticking his head in the cabin yelling to Conner he would be out. Conner simply grunted in response as if he was angry. I guess he met Jess then. He walked out and we headed to the beach.

"Sooo..." I say wanting to get this over with

"Yea?" he says. I take a deep breath and say

"Travis I really don't think we are good for each other"

"What..?" he says, his voice cracking in the middle as if he's trying to hold back tears? Oh my gods he must really care about me and I'm messing with him like this, I really need to see how much he's willing to do for me though.

"Well I've been thinking about it and nothings really changed except we kiss now."

"N-no Katie please don't do this to me. I need you. You are my everything. I'm sorry I'll never do this again. I'll never prank again if it means you'll stay with me. Please don't go. I-I love you."

I was about to say my next line but my eyes widened on shock at his words. Did he just say...? He seemed to have noticed it as well because he tried to continue and fix it

"Katie I didn't mean it like that...wait no I did. Katie I won't mind if you don't say it back because I really am in love with you. As much as I tried not to be I couldn't. You always were so perfect. And still are. You could say you hate me and hurt me in anyway but I'll still be happy because I was able to see your face. I love you so much it's scaring me and I have no way to express it. I know this is all too much for you so I'm just gonna go. I won't bother you anymore. And I'm sorry"

He was about to leave when I pulled him back and crushed my lips to him. I couldn't help it. How can he say those types of things to me and not expect me to want to kiss the living daylights out of him. He seemed taken aback and fell on the sand. After he got over the shock he began to kiss back. Our lips molded together as one for about a minute until we had to break apart for air.

He reached his hand up and wiped something off of my cheek, a tear. I was crying and I didn't even notice. I looked up at him

"Travis?" I asked

"Yes Katie?"

"Why did you ask Annabeth to deal with me when I was mad at you?" His shoulders slumped

"I'm sorry about that I just didn't want to come to you because I didn't know what to make of our kiss during Truth and Dare, and I was afraid you hated me again."

"Travis?" I said again

"Yea Kit-Kat?"

"I love you too"

"Huh?" was his intelligent reply

"I said I love you genius" I swear the smile that came on his face was so big it put the Cheshire cat to shame.

"So why did you want to leave me then" he says sadness dripping from his words

"I was upset and wanted a bit of revenge. Plus I felt horrible when you sent Annabeth to deal with me it made me feel like you didn't care about me, I wanted to test how much you really did"

He lifted my chin up so I could look at him

"Katie you are the most wonderful girl I have ever been with, I love you so much it hurts me. I care about you so much I can't even describe it because I'd waste all three of our lifetimes. I giggled at that but looked back at him and he uttered the three words I cherished

"I love you"

"I love you too"

"You better. I just gave you the most Nicholas Sparks worthy speech" I raised an eyebrow at that and realized. How does Travis know about Nicholas Sparks?

"Travis? How do you know what Nicholas Sparks writes?"

"Ummm well...MY SISTERS! Yea my sisters are always watching that stuff. I like spitting and football and beer like all other guys" he said

"Travis, you're not even old enough to drink"

"Whatever Gardener"

"I thought we were on a first name basis"

"Ok Kates"

"Don't call me that"

"What about 'in the distant future Mrs. Travis Stoll'?" he said and my eyes widened again and he kinda stopped at what he said too.

"Eh it kinda has a nice ring to it" I said shocking us both until he cracked a smile and wouldn't stop. I couldn't help it, when he looked so happy I just had to kiss him. I tackled him and he went down on his back and I kissed him with all my might. It quickly got heated and soon he was moving his tongue across my bottom lip asking for entrance. I happily obliged and our tongues began to fight for dominance. I gave up and let his tongue explore my mouth until I heard a snicker. It pulled me out of my world and I bit down on Travis' lip. He pulled away and I apologized quickly, and then I turned to glare at who ever made us separate.

It was ANNABETH! Of all people! Travis turned to see who it was and she poked her head back behind the tree she was standing behind. He turned back around to face me and helped me up (somehow we had flipped). She poked her head out again gave me a wink and then walked off.

* * *

Jess P.O.V

James came over to my cabin that night and we decided to go and sit by the dock. We had to make it believable. Conner is a world class prankster. I know he'd be making sure we went on our date. I wouldn't be surprised if he was hiding in the bush behind us right now.

"Hey" he said as he poked me

"Yeah…sorry,. I just zone out"

"You were thinking of your man weren't you?" he said with a smirk

"NO I wasn't!" I exclaimed. Daughters of Athena DO NOT get all worked up like this.

"Jess you know it's ok to like or in your case love someone."

"Yea Yea I kno…WAIT I don't LOVE Conner!" I exclaimed

"Yea you do, you think about him all the time" I stayed silent.

"You have my approval. Just so you know." He continued

"What do you mean 'approval'?" I said

"I was behind his cabin and I heard him talking, he said he liked you a lot; and that you weren't like the other girls he's been with"

"What were you doing behind his cabin?" I asked

"Oh I was gonna ask him to help me do something, you know piss him off a bit more by being nice"

"I thought that was just a girl tactic" I said

"Guys can be smart too, you know"

"Okay…. Sure…" I said making sure my sarcasm was clear. Suddenly he grabbed me over his shoulder and stood up.

"OH MY GODS! JAMES WHAT IN HADES ARE YOU DOING!"

"I'm showing you guys can be smart" Just then he ran back to the Hermes cabin and opened the door then dropped me on the bed before leaving and unceremoniously slamming the door.

"Ummm Hi Conner." I said. Damn I hate James.


	8. Poor Conner

_**Eh... Hi guys I hope you don't kill me. I AM SO SO SO SORRY! Iam so horrible. I just got lazy for the first couple of weeks then My laptop got messed up and now I am currently typing this on my moms laptop. It has been 3 months, but I know you guys won't kill me because I know what is going to happen next soooo... based on that logic I need to survive for you guys to know what happens so HA! **_

_**Travis: You know they can just get you after right?**_

_**Me: SHUT UP TRAVIS! You're not supposed to be smart! *turns back to readers* hehehe ummm so I don't own PJO**_

* * *

Conner P.O.V

I knew that Jess and James would be on their date at the dock, and I did not eavesdrop, ok well maybe a little. I'm a Stoll what do you expect. I snuck over there and hid behind one of the bushes, right at that moment Jess looked over. Shit, what if she saw me. She turned her attention back to Julian.. or whatever his name was. Then she started blushing and laughing. I couldn't take it anymore. I guess she was happy with him. "Dammit Conner why can't you just man up and ask her out." a little voice in my head said

"Because she loves Jacob.. or whatever" I replied

"No she doesn't!" It said back

"Yes sh-" wait what am I doing! Jess is making me go crazy. I swear it is not physically possible to be as beautiful as she is. Before I knew it I was back at Hermes cabin. I was all alone, I would have asked Travis to come and help me prank that jerk, James', cabin but apparently Apollo kids are dangerous. I walked in and plopped on the bed sighing. I just could not get Jess out of my head. I can just see her and James making out on th-NO. Jess isn't like that, well its not like I'm her boyfriend

"Yea you need to be a man for that" said the voice in my head

"Shut up" I thought. I closed my eyes resting for a bit before hearing the door creak open, probably Travis, then it slammed abruptly. I opened my eyes to see Jess lying on the ground

"Umm hi Conner" she said

* * *

Travis P.O.V

After Katie was staring at the woods for a good two minutes I decided to bring her back to the world.

"Hey Kates" I said nudging her

"Don't call me that" she said not even missing a beat. I chuckled and she turned to face towards me again.

"So Mr. Stoll what do you want to do now" she asked

"I don't know Mrs. Stoll what do you want to do?" I replied. She blushed and turned her head away before mumbling

"We're not married"

"Not yet at least" I replied cheekily. When she rolled her eyes I knew everything was back to how it needed to be.

* * *

_**AHHHHH gotta love Tratie. So I decided that thanking reviewers for every chapter required a lot of typing so I'll just do it at the end of the story! Score one for laziness. But i really do appreciate your reviews they make me feel so happy, each and everyone of them so please if you can.. review**_


End file.
